


Will I Freeze?

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, war of tears 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has one request of the one person in his life he never wanted to ask anything of anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will I Freeze?

“I’ll back down,” he screamed at the sky. There were no demons around. He didn’t have the power to raise the dead. He still had too much pride to allow prying eyes for this. “I’ll give up. I’ll give it up if you give me this! The others think you’re gone, but I know, I know you can’t just shut it off! I know you hear me! I know you’re there! I’m asking for this.” 

He didn’t hear anything of course. Humans wondered if their father listened to them. Lucifer knew that his father heard. Of course when his father didn’t answer it hurt more to know that his father was just telling him no. 

“Please,” Lucifer whispered. “I don’t know what you want, but I’ll give it. I’ll give it if you don’t let him become cold like me. Please. Give him something warm and alive. Give him some peace, something good. He loves her so much. Please, give me this.” 

There was still no answer. Lucifer looked around. No angels were coming. No demon would dare approach him now. No one would see but his father. That didn’t make it any easier. He still slowly lowered himself to the ground, on his knees. He clasped his hands in front of him and bowed his head. 

“I have nothing to give,” Lucifer said. “I don’t have anything. Please, don’t make me beg any more than I already have. I surrender. Just send Michael and smite me. I give up. I can’t take him. If he says yes I won’t take him. Give Sam Winchester back that girl. Let them be happy. I can’t win. I don’t have anything I can surrender, because I don’t have anything. You made certain of that. I can beg, but it won’t be a bargain. A favor, just grant me this favor. If you ever loved me, ever cared for me at all, grant me this one request.” 

A gentle wind blew against him. It played with his hair and clothes. He covered his face with his hands. He wanted to sink into the earth and hide far away. He’d rather freeze forever than deal with the gentle wind that teased at his skin. It felt like a small, hollow version of everything he’d lost. He wanted so much. 

“Please,” he begged. His voice sounded wrecked to him. He didn’t stop covering his face. He kept his eyes shut tight. He didn’t want to look at his father’s face and see shame again. The wind stopped. Lucifer slowly lowered his hands from his face. It took him a moment longer to convince himself to open his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he breathed to the sky. He rose slowly. His knees ached. His eyes stung. His throat felt too big and swallowing hurt. “Thank you,” he said again. He didn’t know if this was for Sam Winchester or for himself, but he was glad for it either way. Something long frozen over thawed inside him. His father would still answer him. 

He took flight. Castiel might have written over the Winchesters, but he hadn’t done it with himself or anyone else. He only needed a moment to see if what he’d asked for had come to pass. He didn’t have be seen in order to see. 

Sam’s paranoia was ever present, making the girl go through various test with holy water and a silver knife. Jessica Moore looked at him curiously. “You know, you’ve changed a lot Sam,” she said. “And I don’t like that you lied to me.” 

“When did I lie?” he asked. 

“When didn’t you lie?” she demanded. “I got a crash course before I came here, filled in on what you do. Hunters?” she asked. Her voice and eyes were so sweet. Lucifer sensed the danger in them. She’d be the type that could break someone into a million pieces, though she rarely used that power. 

“I-I’m sorry, Jess. I just wanted to be normal when I knew you. I didn’t want to go back to that,” Sam said. He sounded desperate and surprised. 

“And you did because of how I died?” she asked her voice going up and octave. “You’re such an idiot! You either should have finished school, or never gone. You can’t run away from stuff like that, not when it’s in your bones. It could have been anything. I bet you were getting rid of nasties on our campus all the time. Is that why you’d slip away from campus sometimes?” 

“Yes,” Sam admitted through gritted teeth. 

“You,” Jessica worked herself up. Tension was etched into every line of her body. “Leave me alone and don’t talk to me right now!” she snapped and stormed out.

Lucifer stayed with Sam. He watched Sam deflate and Dean try to comfort Sam. Of course Sam just brushed him off and went to tending his weapons. Lucifer sat close, keeping his eye on Sam for a while. When he felt enough time had gone by for Sam’s worry about Jessica’s wellbeing to actually be more than fear from trauma, Lucifer when to find her himself. 

Her ribs weren’t carved, she was easy to find, sitting out on a bench in a deserted park a mile away. He let himself be seen as he walked over to her. “Mister, are you okay?” she asked, looking at his face when he sat down next to her. 

“How do you know I’m not a demon?” Lucifer asked. “Isn’t it bad to talk to strangers? I was certain your past experiences taught you that.” 

“It’s not strangers you need to worry about; it’s friends,” Jessica said with a twist to her mouth. “Are you trying to be my friend?” 

“No,” Lucifer said like the thought was disgusting to him. For a human to want to be his friend, that was preposterous. But he was curious about the woman Sam loved so much. 

“Do you know Sam?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. 

“Does he know you?” Oh, she was smarter than your average bear. 

“He would prefer not to, but he does,” he told her. 

“Who are you?” 

“Lucifer,” he said. “Yes, that one,” he added, seeing the flash of knowing in her eyes.

“The angels were going crazy right before I got brought back,” she said. “Are you why?” 

“I’m pretty certain I’m business as usual for them. At least they expect me. My father raising someone from the dead… now that hasn’t been done in a long time,” he said. So his father made an appearance after what Lucifer had been able to understand as so many years in hiding. 

“God doesn’t do miracles?” Jessica asked. 

“My father has been, I believe the term is MIA, from what I can gather,” he said. 

“Then why did he raise me?” she asked. 

“I asked him to,” Lucifer said. “For Sam.” 

“Why for Sam?” she asked. She was suddenly very close. Lucifer could in some small way understand what Sam liked about her. She was blunt, forceful, and brave. He could see and feel the tremors of fear in her body. But he knew she would protect Sam. 

“He is important,” Lucifer said. “So you are important. So you are not allowed to die again, Jessica Moore, until Sam allows it.” He reached out, cupping her cheek. “This will hurt, but it will protect you. Will you consent?” 

“Will it keep me from burning on a ceiling again?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said. 

“Then do it,” she said. She braced herself, but there was no way to brace herself for what he did. Castiel did large symbols in the boys’ ribs. Lucifer wrapped tiny etchings of Enochian around every bone in Jessica’s body. Lucifer stole her voice so she wouldn’t scream when he did it. It didn’t take long, but when he finished Jessica Moore leaned her whole weight against him because she couldn’t stay up. 

“It’s over,” Lucifer said, slipping his arm around her and tucking her close. 

“Don’t do that to anyone, ever again,” she breathed, clearly exhausted. 

“I don’t plan to,” he assured her. 

“What’s Sam like?” Jessica asked. 

“Perfect,” Lucifer said. Jessica started to laugh. Lucifer felt very annoyed. Only the amount of trouble he’d gone to in order to raise her kept him from just killing her again. “What?” he snapped. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just not certain how great a praise it is to be called perfect by the devil,” she said, still giggling. It at least seemed to help her find her energy, because she got up and stood in front of him. She bent down and kissed his brow. Lucifer gasped without meaning to. 

“You’re a fool,” Lucifer said. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m safe. I mean, you went to a lot of trouble for Sam, why blow it all now?” she said with a smirk. “I don’t imagine asking your father for anything was easy.” 

“I cannot tell if you are brave or stupid.” 

“Probably both,” Jessica said. Her hands were still on his face, but she pulled away. “Don’t come near Sam again.” She began to walk away.

“Or what?” Lucifer asked. 

“Or I’ll tell him you’re there.” She shouted back. 

It occurred to Lucifer later, when he tested it out, that she had been able to feel him from the moment she’d first woken up. When he arrived to the hotel, watching them all, her eyes slipped right to him and she opened her mouth. He snapped away. Later, he attempted to get into Sam’s dreams again, but was blocked. He realized what his father’s price had been. It seemed acceptable.


End file.
